Zion
by DJ Moves
Summary: It's a fantasy AU where Yami and Yugi are princes, Kaiba and Katsuya are elf slaves and Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Yami Marik are vampires.Yaoi. The update should get a plot going, for all you who waited, sorry! --
1. Default Chapter

Note: This is *kinda* a cross-over but all I really did was set this story in the world that my vampire novel took place. All characters from Yu-Gi- Oh, which I do not own, are presented with their name, whether it be their Japanese, English, or first/last name. Such as "Lord Rentaki" does not represent anyone in Yu-Gi-Oh. If there is any confusion to my knowledge, I'll post footnotes at the end of each section. Also, this story is to be read alone from my novel, even if it does contain many of my original characters. So with saying that, if a character is not from Yu-Gi-Oh, then they are copyright DJ Moves 1999-2003. Please enjoy and read with an open- mind. Swearing, sex, incest, vampires, blood, royal abuse, and concubines are presented in this fic. Think of it this way: If it was found in history before the Industrial Revolution, it may very well be in this fic. Also, this takes place in a secluded island that has had no out-side contact from other lands. But oh well, enough spoilers to my fic! Damn, this is a MAJOR spoiler to my novel. Oh well. Please read and tell me what you think!  
  
Ryou, a small slender boy of about 15 years, leaned into his reflection of the cool, clear lake on a bright afternoon day. He laughed when his face became distorted. Suddenly, he felt a hand grab him by the mouth and an arm snake around his stomach, pulling him against another body. "What a pretty little girl," the voice whispered into his ears.  
  
Ryou bit down on the hand hard, but he received a less than desired effect. The hand lifted a bit, but the whisper in his ear became a low laugh. "How cute." Ryou shivered as a tongue went over his neck. "Mmmm...you'd make a nice vampire," the voice whispered, a tinge of humor in it.  
  
"Let go of me!" Ryou screeched and it was then the offending voice noticed that it was in fact a boy in his arms. He wasn't prepared with the elbow in his ribs, either.  
  
Ryou struggled out of his attacker's arms and came face to face with a very dark skinned blond. His wide purple eyes studied the white-haired boy carefully. "Who are you?" Ryou demanded, pulling his nearly see-through blue robe closer around him.  
  
"Who are you?" the blond continued to whisper as if he was scared to be heard.  
  
"I am Ryou! Concubine of Lord Rentaki!" he said in an irritated yet proud voice.  
  
"Concubine?" the blond mused and remember that many young boys felt proud to be chosen by a nobleman. "I am Marik," he finally answered Ryou and was surprised. It was rare he ever told anyone his real name. He was going to leave the...foolish...boy there until a hand grabbed him by the upper arm, stopping him. He whirled around. "Who do you think you are?"  
  
"What are you?" the pretty boy stared up at him.  
  
Marik reached back and slapped the boy but he barely blinked and continued to stare as if he was used to being hit. "You bother me," Marik began walking again and yet he was grabbed at again. "What do you want?" he asked, raising his voice a bit.  
  
"Please tell me what you are. I have never seen more hypnotic eyes in my life." The boy continued to stare much to Marik's irritation.  
  
He grabbed the boy by the arm and pulled him close until he could feel the boy's warm breath on his chest through his tattered shirt. Making sure he had the boy firmly in his grip, he leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I am a vampire," just as he bit into the pale neck of his latest victim.  
  
~~~  
  
Kaiba sighed, chasing after the young prince. "Yugi, we have to get you ready."  
  
Yugi giggled and peeked from behind the throne. "Why? *I'm* not a king."  
  
"Your father is. And he expects you at dinner. Don't you ever want to grow up and eat with the elders?"  
  
"No, but YOU do." Yugi made a mad dash across the room, but Kaiba caught him.  
  
"Aha, I got you," he said, attempting to hold the squirming boy.  
  
"No fair, you're an elf!"  
  
"Yes I am," he said dryly. "But here I am, acting like a nursemaid to a very spoiled young boy." Kaiba said all this with a smile, though. He had to have humor. If he didn't, he'd cry.  
  
"What is going on here?" came the irritated voice of the imperial heir.  
  
"Yami," Kaiba said, bending to one knee, still holding Yugi.  
  
Yugi stopped moving and peered up at his older brother. "I don't want to eat with you and father. I want to eat in the kitchen with Kaiba and the other servants!"  
  
Yami shook his head. Only his father and brother dared to talk to him like that. "Pitiful boy. The more you are around those damnable elves, the more you will act like them."  
  
Kaiba hid his face from Yami behind Yugi's floppy multi-colored hair.  
  
"So? Elves are smart and fast and have better senses than us!"  
  
"If they're so much better, why do they fight among themselves? Black verses white; the grey are rejected as half-breeds. Honestly. Humans know better than to worry over the color of skin! You'll only learn competition from those degusting creatures! You have better--"  
  
"If they're so disgusting, then why do you sleep with them?!" Yugi burst out, then instantly regretted it. He covered his mouth as if to prevent anything more from coming out.  
  
Yami's eyes shot to look at the elf. He grabbed him by the wrist and threw him against the wall. "Eleven words to his insult. ELEVEN WORDS! Eleven lashes for you!" He pulled out a whip and cracked it over Kaiba's back.  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened but he stayed silent through it all.  
  
As Yami began to wind up the cord, he regarded the hunched-over servant. "Clean him up," he spoke harshly, grabbing him by his hair. "Clean yourself up. Father is taking us to buy slaves and we can't have *him* running around unwatched." He dropped the elf and walked out.  
  
Yugi rushed to Kaiba, wanting to help, but afraid to touch him. "K- Kaiba..."  
  
Kaiba bit his painted lip, drawing blood to match while he fought back sobs. "N-no..." he trembled and brought Yugi in his arms, caressing the innocent boy's tanned face. "D-don't *ever* defend my people again. We are dirt, Yugi. Nothing but dirt."  
  
"But you serve a purpose!" Yugi argued. He had learned to state facts when arguing a point, forgetting to be kinder to his friend.  
  
"Even dirt has a purpose. It supports the plants to grow. That's all we are. We hold you up. Don't listen to the others, claiming to be grand. We never were. We were livers of the land. That's it." Kaiba leaned his forehead against Yugi's, his eyes closed. "You father granted us citizenship. But at a cost. Always a cost," he whispered. His warm breath tickled his face pleasantly, but Yugi felt like crying.  
  
"We are to look pretty to them. Pretty and empty. And petty. That's all we ever were. Don't let those drelf* women fool you."  
  
*Drelf--derogatory word for black elf that's almost equivalent to "white- trash" in today's insults. On the other hand, palf is a derogatory term for white elves that in equivalent to the n-word in our social structure. Little bit of background history. White elves and black elves are exactly as they sound only the black elves were considered better and treated the white elves with disgrace, constantly running organized looting, rapping, and killing on their village. When the elves were freed from slavery, the white elves rushed for the chance to be saved from that while the black elves continued on their forest-dwelling lifestyle, only a few rising up to positions in the "human" world, the rest wanting nothing to do with it. Kaiba is a white elf. Because of their eagerness, they emerged as seemingly brain-less and inferior creatures, most serving the purpose of non-physical slaves, though legally having to be paid a very small sum of money.  
  
~~~  
  
Ryou screamed, beginning to cry. "Stop! What are you doing?"  
  
Marik jumped back from the boy. He hated the taste. Hated it and yet loved it. Needed it. His hands closed into fists as he mentally made the deliberation of the boy's future. Finally, he walked behind Ryou and folded the boy in his arms and leaned in close. He heaved his shoulders as if he was crying or laughing, but not a sound came out. "Quiet," he finally whispered, pulling the boy back into a deadly embrace.  
  
Ryou began to feel faint. He grabbed Marik's shirt, stumbling against him. Marik held him up as he continued to feed on the boy's blood. Marik only tasted death. But he continued to drink, for it meant life to him. When he was human--when he was alive--he couldn't come within sight of meat--raw or cooked. He couldn't stand the sight, the smell, the taste, the touch, the thought. And yet, here he was, lapping and sucking up the blood of an innocent boy.  
  
Without Master's permission.  
  
His eyes widened. A single word spilled from his lips along with blood. "Master..."  
  
He picked up the dying boy and slung him over his shoulder, carrying him easily in a fast trot.  
  
~~~  
  
Kaitio glanced at his sons and the elf. "Are we ready to go then? Splendid."  
  
Yami walked with his father evenly, like an equal. They practically were. Yami was on the royal court and would someday take over his father's kingdom.  
  
Yugi walked quietly, for once, holding Kaiba's hand as he followed the two men several steps behind. When they reached the town, though, he began walking a bit faster, wanting to see everything.  
  
After receiving several glares from Yami, Kaiba picked up Yugi to prevent him from running into Yami's legs anymore. "Hush child," Kaiba whispered in his ear.  
  
"Games! Toys! Puzzles! Come and see!" a man yelled.  
  
Yugi gasped, hiding his face in Kaiba's shoulder. Kaiba began to soothe him, peering questionably at the games the man offered.  
  
"Stupid elf," he heard and Yami knocked into him and pushed past. He picked up a small wooden puzzle and began tossing it back and forth between his hands. "What are these contraptions for?"  
  
"Amusement," a younger man stood up and joined the older man. From a simple glance, Kaiba could figure they were father and son. His painted eyes widened, glancing between Yami, Yugi, and the venders. Even Yami stopped his taunting. The resemblance was strong.  
  
"Shiai*," Kaitio said oddly. He studied the man and his father. "How is business?"  
  
"Father, who is this?" Yami asked, glaring at the man. Shiai looked down.  
  
"A friend of your mother. Shiai and Solomon Mouto," he greeted them quite friendly. He took Shiai's hand and gave it a firm handshake, bowing a bit as if he was a longtime friend. "Have you anything to amuse my Yugi?"  
  
Yugi looked up. "What's a game?" he asked softly.  
  
Shiai smiled. "Amusement from an object. Your elf friend should know many of these games. Do you?" He lifted his hand for a handshake.  
  
"Several," Kaiba whispered, looking down.  
  
Shiai dropped his hand, surprised by the elf's humbleness. "Then pick something for you two to play."  
  
Kaiba looked over several different tokens and boxes. He finally selected a beautifully carved wooden box and several smoothed pebbles. Balancing Yugi and the objects in his hands, he pulled out a few meager coins.  
  
"Keep your money. It is my gift."  
  
Yugi smiled at the two men but his eyes looked troubled. "Thank you," he said softly.  
  
"Come, we must go," Kaitio motioned the princes along.  
  
Yugi continued to look back at the shop until he couldn't see them anymore. He turned to Kaiba. "Who are they?"  
  
"Ask me again when you're older," Kaiba said, keeping his eyes on the ground.  
  
*Shiai--competition, match. My favorite Japanese name. I usually use it for Seto's real last name, but I used it for Solomon Mouto's sons name. *Is staying quiet.*  
  
~~~  
  
Marik walked into camp, his eyes to the ground. He displayed the dying boy before his master. Without saying anything, he waited for his punishment.  
  
"What's this?" a half-crazed, half-contemplating voice asked him from the shadows.  
  
"I fed without permission, Master. A thousand apologizes. I promise I will never--"  
  
"A present for me?" the voice turned nearly entirely crazed and leapt from the shadows. "How thoughtful."  
  
Marik fell to his knees in front of the taller, more built man. "Master, I- -"  
  
"Go to Bakura. I am done with him for now. I will turn this little...boy...into a chylde*. My pet. My pretty, pretty pet." The man swept the boy up and took him off into another direction.  
  
Marik waited to be sure he was gone and hurried to his pale white-haired lover. He placed kisses on the boy's face, easing bruises and awakening him. "Here," he said, ripping into his wrist with his teeth. He held the small meal out to Bakura.  
  
Bakura groaned and pushed Marik away. Marik waited for Bakura to say something. When he stayed silent, Marik heaved a rare sigh* and reached for Bakura's hand. He smacked him away. "You tried to bring in another lover? You promised. You PROMISED. Only Master. Only Master and me."  
  
"You made the promise, too," Marik said softly, unable to defend himself.  
  
Bakura whirled around, smacking Marik hard, knocking him out. "I've been his chylde longer!" He got on his knees next to Marik limp body, grabbing him by the shirt. The shirt finally shredded completely, leaving Marik passed-out on the ground, his chest fully exposed. Bakura stopped dead in his rage, feeling sympathy for his lover. He began tracing over the scars on his lover's body with his finger and lying down, his head on his chest.  
  
*okay, sum it up...chylde--basically the term used for a vampire's concubine/servants that they have personally turned into the undead. And the whole "rare sigh" means basically, they don't breathe because it's not worth it. Doesn't do anything for them. Master basically is Yami Marik/Malik.  
  
~~~ 


	2. 02

"I hate the way it smells here, Father," Yami complained.  
  
"Silence. You wanted a slave, did you not?" the emperor answered, making his way along the slave tents.  
  
"Father?" Yugi spoke up and ran to take his father's hand, eyes wide. "I thought humans slave were illegal."  
  
"They were. But half-humans weren't. Before, there were half animals that stood like men. Their children were our slaves. And they could support us. But over the years, few survived and they're almost impossible to find. These slaves are still their children, though, but you can hardly tell."  
  
"Hey!" Yugi shouted. "That one looks like an elf," he said, pointing.  
  
The emperor followed his gaze and quickly made his way to the accused tent. "May I speak to the owner of these slaves?" he asked a young girl.  
  
She pointed to a thin, wirily man. "May I help you? See something you like?"  
  
"That slave. The blond. He has a black elf look to him. May I study him more closely?"  
  
"I don't suggest it, sire. He is a rash thing. I caught him in the wild. Terrorizing a small human settlement. I plan to kill him, though I haven't gotten the chance."  
  
Yugi peered through the bars at the burning light brown eyes of the slave. He took a step toward him, no one noticing. The slave made a swipe at him with something very sharp and Yugi sucked in a strangled breath. Kaiba heard this and turned to look at him. "Yugi! Get away from him!" He ran and grabbed him, pulling him away.  
  
"You stupid palf!" Yami screamed, knocking his arm hard against Kaiba's face. Suddenly everyone was watching him.  
  
"Yugi!" Kaitio said sharply, pulling his son away from the two men. "Yugi," he kept saying, over and over, searching for any wounds. He finally moved Yugi's hand from his cheek. "Kill him," he said coldly.  
  
"No! It wasn't Kaiba!" Yugi sobbed and threw himself against his father. "It wasn't Kaiba!" he screamed, being held back as he had to watch Yami beat Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba lay motionless in the dirt and no one cared. They had occasionally glanced up while Yami beat him, but it was of interest only, no concern. Yami stood up, elf blood splattered all over him. He spit on the limp body, walking away.  
  
Yugi finally broke from his father and ran to Kaiba. "No!" he sobbed, shaking him. "Heal him! PLEASE! FIX HIM!" he sobbed. A few people turned to watch out of surprise, but did nothing to help.  
  
Finally, a black elf stepped forward. "If I heal him, what will you give me, Prince?"  
  
"Anything!" he sobbed. "Please!"  
  
"Don't be a fool," Yami said, pulling his brother away from the elves. "Father will buy you a new palf."  
  
"I don't want a palf! Fix him!" he screamed hysterically.  
  
"I will heal him. But you must promise to give me whatever I want when he awakens."  
  
"I promise," Yugi whispered.  
  
The long green-haired black elf made his way to the dying young man. He was surprised by the man's extremely thin body and painted features. It was common for the white elves to have such short hair, he knew, but he wasn't used to them with make-up and such a thin body. Like a doll. Such a pretty doll. He took the limp head into his lap and gently pulled back his hair. "I need some water. And a molt and pestle. Please."  
  
Yami rolled his eyes and tossed him a canteen and a bowl with a small mixer. "Stupid palf. Pathetic drelf."  
  
Keith*, the black elf, shot a sharp glance at the prince. He ran his strange green hand along the ground. Along the dust, a trail of plants grew. Keith selected a certain one and began to break it up in the bowl, forming a paste. He parted Kaiba's lips and ran his paste-covered finger in his mouth. "Wake up," he whispered to the man.  
  
Kaiba jerked forward and coughed uncontrollable. Keith patted him on the back. "Breath."  
  
Yugi ran to Kaiba, throwing his arms around him. "Kaiba! You're alive!"  
  
Kaiba pulled him close. "Are you okay, Yugi? How is your cut...?" he trailed off, noticing the black elf besides him. His eyes fell to the ground. "Go to your father, Yugi." He glanced at the man above him then looked down again.  
  
"I will take him," Keith pointed to Kaiba, "as my payment."  
  
"What?!" Yugi shrieked. "You can't! He is my servant!"  
  
Kaiba looked around, confused.  
  
"I could kill him," he offered. "I won't want him then. You promised anything."  
  
"You did, Yugi," Yami reminded him smugly. "Get rid of the damn palf."  
  
Yugi peered up at Keith with wide, innocent eyes. "Only if you promise to not kill him. Just as long as he is okay."  
  
"I will not kill him," he promised, placing his good hand on his chest. "In fact, my prince, I will cure his wounds."  
  
Yugi nodded and darted to Kaiba, hugging him close. "He won't hurt you," he promised in his innocent way.  
  
Kaiba nodded but knew better. He wouldn't ever see Yugi again. ~But thankfully, I'll never see Yami again, either.~  
  
*Keith is a character from the original novel and the name basically means "wood" though I've seen is to mean several other things. To sum up his history as far as you need to know for now, he was among a group of four people that represented the elements--water, fire, forest, earth. Please don't tell me forest isn't an element. I know that. But I changed things a bit, I have the power to do that. Anyway, he was suppose to commit suicide along with the others to transfer his powers to a keeper. When he refused, he tried to go back to the black elf village but he was rejected there. More about that later. He went to live in seclusion in the forest (the two elf groups live in the forest, too) but recent development of the forest resulted in him living a little bit too much to people to his liking. The royal family and Kaiba are the first people he's talked to in about...20 years.  
  
~~~  
  
Marik woke with the sight of Bakura sucking on a dead bird. He held a piece out. "Want some?"  
  
Marik sat up, shaking his head. "Do you hate me?"  
  
"No," he said shortly, but Marik knew Bakura meant it. He had a nasty habit of speaking cruelly to Marik, though he didn't usually mean it.  
  
Marik crawled over to Bakura and laid his head on his lover's lap. "i love you," he whispered a bit dreamily.  
  
"Don't. You're fantasizing again."  
  
"Oh, but Bakura. We are married. And we're living in a little house deeper in the woods. We came here for a meal. A small meal. I'm not hungry, but you killed that poor bird. Poor bird."  
  
"No, we are Master's chyldes. He killed the bird because I am not worthy of human blood. All we are are lovers. That's it."  
  
"No, we are married," Marik insisted still dreamily. As soon as he said that, though, he bolted up and threw his arms around Bakura, beginning to sob. "Noooo..." he moaned as Bakura dropped the bird and wrapped his arms around the poor crazy boy. He tried unsuccessfully to soothe the hysterical blond but could do nothing until he bit into his neck. That always seemed to sedate him.  
  
This time, however, he threw his body from Bakura, causing his neck to be ripped in painfully by Bakura's teeth. Bakura tried to contain Marik's struggling by holding him down. Acting on some kind of instinct, he lunged a knife into Bakura's back. Bakura's eyes closed and Marik seemed to break from his dream. "Bakura!"  
  
Bakura peeked his eyes open enough to get Marik into focus long enough. Suddenly, another body was thrown against them.  
  
"Idiots," a cruel voice spoke. Their Master made his presents known by kicking Marik, causing the knife to twist a bit in Bakura's back. Bakura hissed, but didn't move from his protection over Marik. Ryou, looking heavily bruised, slide away from the cluster of people. "You are not Attila!" Master screamed at them. He knocked Marik's hand away and pulled the knife out, pocketing it. "Where did you get this?" he asked Marik.  
  
"I made it."  
  
"Stupid Hunter. Stupid ignorant Hunter!" He grabbed Marik from under Bakura and threw him against the tree. "You are so STUPID!"  
  
Marik closed his eyes as Master began punching and kicking him.  
  
Bakura stood up and made his way in front of Marik to protect him. Master didn't care, whoever wanted to be hit got hit. "You idiot! Why do you protect him?!"  
  
"I love him!" Bakura screamed back.  
  
Master stopped, a smile a self-satisfaction beginning to form on his face. "Good. Love makes people weak." He pushed Bakura against Marik and turned away. "I won't be back before dark. It's up to that ex-Hunter to protect you all." A threw a small, crude knife at their feet. "I like yours better."  
  
Bakura turned to attempt to soothe Marik but tripped over the small mirror image of himself. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he screamed, hitting the boy hard enough to knock him down. He began screaming in pain. Bakura tried to attack him but Marik was latched onto him by then, softly chanting to himself. Bakura brought Marik into his arms. "Stay out of my way you little brat," he hissed, spitting next to Ryou's body.  
  
"Don't hurt him," Marik whispered, breaking his chant. "He didn't do anything."  
  
"He looks like we're related. For all I know we are. But of course, Master would like that," he said coldly, his eyes narrowing at the recovering boy.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Ryou whispered.  
  
"Look at Master and Marik. They're related. Master won't say how. He knows. When he killed Marik's family, he aimed for Marik. They might only be cousins or such, but they're still related."  
  
"And he sleeps with him?"  
  
"NO!" Marik screamed, covering his ears with his hands and closing his eyes. "NO! NONONONONONONONON--"  
  
Bakura covered Marik's mouth. "You are insensitive." He pressed a small kiss on Marik's temple. Marik stopped screaming and opened his eyes and lowered his hands. He laid his head limply against Bakura's hip. "Yes, Marik is Master's chylde."  
  
"Who is Attila? He said you two weren't Attila."  
  
"The greatest vampire that ever was," Marik whispered. "No one could kill him. No Hunter."  
  
"Then what happened to him?"  
  
"He was killed. By his own flesh and blood," Bakura said, a small laugh on his voice.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Ryou asked softly, placing his hand on Marik's, folding it into his.  
  
"He is crazy. Half gone, half ready to kill anyone. He's just asking for an excuse." Bakura locked eyes with Ryou, a small smile spreading on his face, asking him to piss Marik off.  
  
"I don't want to hurt him. I promise I won't."  
  
"Leave us alone."  
  
Ryou closed his eyes and nodded, pulling his knees against his chest. Tears began running down his face, but he stayed quiet.  
  
"You don't scream."  
  
Ryou opened his eyes. Bakura leaned against a tree, running his fingers through Marik's hair, who's head was in his lap. He studied Ryou closely.  
  
"I was trained not to scream. I wasn't used to being hit the way you did. But what 'Master' did was nothing."  
  
"NOTHING?!" Bakura yelled loudly, but barely moved. He threw back his head, then, laughing. "Nothing," he repeated. "Look at Marik's back! He did that for FUN!"  
  
"No he didn't," Marik whispered. "You know that. It was my father. Don't lie."  
  
Bakura shook his head, unable to ever believe him when he said that. Bakura hadn't know his father but couldn't imagine someone doing that to their own son. But of course, he had seen worse on other people.  
  
"He won't hurt me. His body may dig into me, but he will never get to my-- "  
  
"Soul? Don't be an idiot. He has it. It hangs in a bottle on his neck. One flame and you're dead. Don't be stupid."  
  
Ryou finally looked stricken.  
  
"He takes away everything," Marik whispered. "Everything except what makes you weak. You will keep your beauty. It makes you weak. Bakura keeps me; it makes him weak."  
  
"Then what do you keep?" Ryou asked a bit bitterly.  
  
Marik sat up, wrapping his arms around Bakura, lying his head on his shoulder. "I keep my anger. It's all I've ever had. I will keep my anger. It makes me weak. So very, very weak."  
  
"How can you say that?" Ryou asked, shocked.  
  
"You don't HAVE anger. You don't understand. Anger makes you weak because you mess up and show your weaknesses. Dreams are what keep me strong and alive." He giggled, hiding his face Bakura's arm as if he was happier than any point in his life. "As long as I'm happy I'm in control."  
  
Bakura pulled Marik close. "Marik was a Hunter. By the time he was initiated, vampires weren't a problem. A few Wonderers. No real threat since we would all kill ourselves. But no, Master killed them. He was crazy. So he took what he wanted and he wanted to kill. But then he enjoyed humiliating people. I don't know why he chose to keep me. But he did. And he chose Marik because he was a Hunter and his relative."  
  
"What to Hunters *do*?"  
  
"Hunters were the main combat against vampires. They also headed the illegal slave trade. It was legal to have slaves, just not to create them. When it was legal, Hunters were left with the 'prestigious' privilege to be above the law pretty much. They can kill who they want. It became a sick way to keep people in power. The emperor finally dissolved them. It's a shame, now, to ever have been associated with them."  
  
"Why is he so angry?"  
  
"You best shut up right now," Bakura snapped. Marik began crying into Bakura's shoulder. Ryou closed his eyes, catching some rest.  
  
~~~ 


	3. 03

Keith led Kaiba away from the village, silently. "You are lucky," he finally said.  
  
"How am I lucky? I'm being taken away from the only person who has ever been nice to me by a black elf that probably has no intentions but to hurt me. I was beaten to near death. And now you're leading me into the damn woods for *what* reason?"  
  
"This is where I live. I can't stand the village. First time I've been there. And the younger prince is the first person I've spoke to in a decade or two. I don't really like people. And don't worry, I promised the boy I wouldn't hurt you."  
  
"Why are you taking me--"  
  
"Keith!" A ball of white and spotted red fur launched itself at Keith and shape shifted to a very naked red-haired pale boy.  
  
Keith quickly hugged the boy close, covering the boy in his robes. "Kentay, meet..."  
  
"Kaiba," he said softly, a bit startled. "What is that?"  
  
"A demon. "  
  
"I thought there was no more demons. Only half-demons."  
  
"They're immortal. No matter what I do they won't die," he teased the boy, pressing his finger into the boy's nose, smiling. "They're natural form is quite close to a rabbit or cat...or a fox, I suppose. But they shape shift to human looking things."  
  
"Naked," Kaiba finished, nodding.  
  
"Yes, they're free creatures." He picked up the boy, still keeping him covered. "Silly boy," he whispered. He continued on, motioning Kaiba to follow. Kaiba trailed behind, eyes to the ground.  
  
Keith set down the hyper demon and sat down in a chair, closing his eyes.  
  
Kaiba looked around the one-roomed home. In the center was a small round table. Next to the door was a bed pressed into the corner. Next to it was the chair Keith was in. Next to the chair was a small table covered with books and papers collecting dust. Another corner and a shelf filled with vials. Next to it was a smaller bed, another chair in the corner, window, door. Very small and cramped.  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
Keith didn't look up, waving his hand to the other chair. "Sit if you like. Stand if you want."  
  
"Why did you take me here?"  
  
"To let you keep the life I saved for you. You can leave whenever you like."  
  
Kaiba sat in the chair and stared at the black elf. He took a good look at him. "Why aren't you abusing me?"  
  
"I don't hate white elves," he said softly, still looking like he was sleeping. "Call me strange, I suppose. I was once the leader of my people and my kindness was rewarded with my exile. I still love him, though."  
  
"Love who?" Kaiba asked confused.  
  
"Pyrrus. A white elf. Couldn't stand me. Though I don't hate, I still don't understand. My ignorance and pride kept me from love. So let me ask you, Kaiba. Why do you allow them to treat you the way they do?"  
  
"He is the king. And the prince--"  
  
"No, us. The black elves."  
  
"I haven't met many black elves. A few are cooks at the palace. But they raised me since I was young so I know nothing then what they taught me. Ignorance, I suppose."  
  
"And the humans?"  
  
"Because I have nothing else. I was taken from my parents by Gozaburo the slave trader. That's all I know."  
  
"But you let them starve you and paint you up like a women. Why?"  
  
"So I am more pleasant to look at."  
  
"You are ignorant and broken. You could easily be more, I know it. Just looking at you. You love that young prince?"  
  
"I've never been taught about love. I don't know. But I care for him."  
  
"He loves you. It shows in his eyes." Keith finally sat up and studied Kaiba. "Are you his concubine?" he asked a bit strangely.  
  
"No. I am not a slave. I am a servant."  
  
"Are you his whore?" he tried again.  
  
"No, I am his..."  
  
"Nanny?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose so."  
  
Keith smiled. "You don't expect that to last long, right? I sure hope you are not that stupid."  
  
"Yugi would never--"  
  
"A boy would never. But all boys become men. Just like Yami. He hurts you all the time, doesn't he? But like a true white elf, you except defeat like it's a blessing. Like it's all you could ever ask for in life. No one deserves to be beaten the way you were. Everyone saw you had nothing to do with it."  
  
"I didn't protect him. That is my job."  
  
"That is no matter." He got up and leaned in close to Kaiba, studying him. "So confused. Allow your savior but one favor before you leave."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Just a kiss. A sweet kiss from a white elf. That is all I want."  
  
"Do I look like your love?"  
  
"All white elves look the same," he whispered, leaning in for a kiss.  
  
Kaiba blinked back tears, allowing the black elf his pleasure.  
  
~~~  
  
"He asked me to give this to you," Kaiba said, holding out a piece of paper, careful not to touch the emperor's hand.  
  
Kaitio scanned the paper. "He says he doesn't want you?"  
  
"He says he can't stand people. They bother him."  
  
"Yes, he wrote that." He sat back, letting the paper be ignored. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
"Yugi, he is growing up to be a fine, healthy boy, right?"  
  
"Yes, quite beautiful."  
  
"Teach him to become a man, Kaiba."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Would you stay with Yugi even if I stopped paying you?"  
  
Kaiba took a second to consider it, then nodded. "Yes, I would. As long as you allowed me."  
  
"Then lie with him; teach him to be a man. Someone he can trust. Of course, I plan to continue to pay you anyway. In fact, you deserve a raise."  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened and he fell to his knees. "Thank you," he said quietly.  
  
Of course, it wasn't until later he understood Kaitio's...request. ~I am to take the boy's virginity~ he broke it down for himself, helping the boy into his nightclothes. He shook his head to clear it from his thoughts. ~I could never do that. He is just a boy. No he isn't. He is 16 now. Kaitio was only 16 when he became emperor. Someday Yami will be king. And I will be dead.~ He picked Yugi up and carried him to his bed. "You should sleep," he said softly, lying the boy on his silk sheets.  
  
"No." Yugi looked up at him, arms crossed, like a stubborn little kid.  
  
"Don't play this game, Yugi. You aren't a boy anymore."  
  
"I'm not going to bed," he said, a small twinkle in his wide, innocent eyes, "until you tell me a story."  
  
So Kaiba obliged, lying on the corner of the bed, telling him a story. When he was at the part where the man kissed the girl, he felt hands on his shoulder, straining to pull them up. Yugi stared into Kaiba's eyes as he continued to tell the story. "He took the...what are you doing, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi didn't answer, but continued to stare.  
  
Kaiba continued again. "He took the beautiful lady in his arms and pressed his lips--mmmmph..." Yugi closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Kaiba's. It was a very long, chaste kiss, leaving Kaiba feeling panicked and Yugi staring at him without a readable expression.  
  
"Yugi..." Kaiba said, his voice low and with urgency. "Why did you do that? Are you trying to get me in trouble?"  
  
"N-no..." he said softly, as if scared Kaiba was mad at him. "I...I..."  
  
"Yugi, why did you do that?" Kaiba insisted quietly. Just because he was to be Yugi's whore, it did not allow him to kiss the boy-prince. Yugi blinked back tears and ran from Kaiba. Kaiba caught him, though, by the wrist, before he was even on the bed. "Don't ever try running from a white elf, silly boy," he said, though his voice was no longer the warm tone it had always been.  
  
Yugi grabbed Kaiba, who had stood up, and began softly crying into Kaiba's chest. He said something into him that he could not hear. He began stroking the boy hair, but said in his new-found emotionless voice, "Stop crying; you aren't a child anymore."  
  
"I know," he whispered, staring up at Kaiba, his eyes filled with tears. "I will be a man. And I will have to chose a partner."  
  
"Yes, a wife. Your father will see to that. You will mar--"  
  
"I want you," Yugi whispered earnestly. "Only you..."  
  
Kaiba stepped back, a stricken look in his eyes, but his mouth was set in a thin line. He slowly backed away from the prince. "Please, Yugi," he whispered. He felt his back hit against the wall as he stared at Yugi.  
  
"Please, Kaiba," he whispered, making his way closer to Kaiba.  
  
Halfway to him, Kaiba fell to his knees, breathing heavily. "I beg you, Prince, reconsider. Not me. Not a lowly plaf. Please, anyone but me. I am not worthy."  
  
Yugi took Kaiba in his arms, hugging him. "I love you, Kaiba. I want only you. Please, as my friend. Accept my pledge of undying love. For only you. I promise," he said, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
Kaiba laid his head against Yugi's chest, a single tear rolling down his eye. He hated the way a man's touch felt. It was rough and urgent. Now he would have to except it from the one person he had trusted. He nodded, not trusting his voice. It seemed like only this morning Yugi was a small child and here he was now, insisting Kaiba marry him. If only he knew what Yami would say.  
  
~~~ 


	4. 04

Marik stared at the new chylde. "You are stupid," he whispered threateningly.  
  
Ryou looked at him with wide eyes. He had awoken to the sight of the blond very near his face. "Wh-what do you want?"  
  
"Why don't you run?"  
  
"I don't know how to--"  
  
"--survive. You are stupid."  
  
"Master says that to Bakura a lot."  
  
Marik smacked him hard across the face. "I am nothing like him."  
  
"Why are you so angry?" Ryou asked without thinking.  
  
"Why?!" Marik shook with anger, grabbing the boy and pushing him against the tree. "I am. That is why."  
  
A sob erupted from Ryou's throat as Marik ran a knife down Ryou's chest. "Please stop," he begged, beginning to push Marik back.  
  
"Beauty makes you weak, Ryou. I know it doesn't hurt. Master is going to keep you whether you're pretty or not." He pushed Ryou down on the ground and climbed on top of him. "You know why? Because he doesn't see beauty. He sees a semi-warm body to hurt. But you won't die. You will know death, but you don't get that kind of comfort. Only sleep." He took Ryou's face in his hands and stared at it. "You're like a pretty doll. Like a little white elf." He brushed the boy's white locks away to reveal his quite human ears. "Just a little boy? A concubine? You have no interesting story." He began to pull the see-through blue robe off his shoulders.  
  
"Where--where is B-Bakura?" he trembled.  
  
"With Master." Marik narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"He...he sounded like he didn't want you...with me..."  
  
Marik laughed coldly. "You won't tell him, will you?"  
  
Ryou shook his head quickly. "N-no..."  
  
"Good," he purred, pulling Ryou flat on the ground. He kissed the boys neck on his teeth holes. "Here, let me fix that," he whispered, licking the boy, allowing his healing saliva to scar the wound.  
  
"How...?"  
  
"Vampire's bring death and vampires bring life," he chanted softly into the boys ear, pulling open the robe fully. "Such a pretty body," he said, amused. Ryou felt a blush form on his cheeks and suddenly he wanted Marik to compliment him again. Staring up at the vampire, he felt a sudden flutter in his chest, wanting him badly. He threw his arms around Marik's neck, pulling him closer.  
  
"You want me?" Marik whispered, smiling. "Good."  
  
Ryou's hands slide down his back and stopped suddenly when it reached the imprint scars. He sucked in a strangled breath.  
  
"Yes, I know it's there," Marik said coldly, biting into Ryou's shoulder. He sat up after taking a brief drink, loosening his pants.  
  
Ryou jumped up, pressing his lips against Marik. "Please..." he murmured. Marik's eyes widened, surprised. He had never been kissed before. Ryou tilted his head, running his tongue over Marik's slightly parted lips. He teased him, begging him to open up more. Marik took the boy's face in his hand, bringing him closer. He moaned, pulling him close to him, urgently pressing his tongue into Ryou's mouth. Their tongues went over each other in each of their first kiss. "Please," Ryou moaned, stopping for a second.  
  
"Please what?" Marik moaned, rolling onto his side, pulling Ryou with him. He started kissing at Ryou's neck, savoring his still young and slightly warm body.  
  
"Protect me," he whispered. "I will give you anything. I promise."  
  
"Protect you from *what*?" Marik stared at Ryou, having stopped kissing him.  
  
"Take care of me. Like what Bakura does for you."  
  
Marik grabbed a small lock of Ryou's hair and ripped it from his scalp. He wound the lock of white hair up and shoved it in a pouch. "Bakura does what he does for me because he loves me. How can you ask me to love you? You don't love me. Bakura does and I don't love him. I CAN'T love. Understand?" He pulled Ryou back to him, pulling him on his lap, pressing himself into his body. Ryou closed his eyes but didn't scream as Marik took what he wanted from the boy without agreeing to the promise. He pressed into Ryou, moaning, eyes closed.  
  
Ryou pulled Marik's hands and placed them on his waist. He began to work a pace for Marik. "You like this, don't you, Marik? Remember, I'm a concubine. I know how to make you feel good. Really good."  
  
Marik pushed into Ryou as deep as he could, eyes shut tight, moaning loudly.  
  
~~~  
  
"I want a fairy!" Yami demanded.  
  
Kaitio kicked at the cage that contained the odd-looking slave they had acquire yesterday. "I bought you a slave. You said you wanted it."  
  
"I want a flying elf!" Yami demanded, throwing a plate at the cage. It shattered and the man woke up, grabbing at the cage bars, ready to fight.  
  
Kaitio stepped away from the cage and sat down in his throne. "Honestly, Yami, you're never happy, are you?" He turned a small bag of gold pieces in his hands. "I thought you hated elves."  
  
"But a flying elf? I've been told they're beautiful. Nothing like that damn plaf Yugi has!"  
  
"'That damn plaf,' as you so quaintly put it, is a good servant. What you are asking is for me to track down some mythical beast so you can sleep with it?"  
  
"I don't want to sleep with it! I want a pet!"  
  
"Get a cat," Kaitio slammed down the bag and stood up. He doubled over before he made a step, coughing. Several servants and slaves rushed to his aid, making sure he didn't fall.  
  
"Father?!" Yami stood up, alarmed. A slave ran past Yami, grabbing his water glass. Yami grabbed it back. "Give me that!"  
  
"He needs it!" the slave insisted.  
  
Yami let go of it and rushed to the group. "Father, what's wrong?"  
  
The coughing ended and several of the slaves backed off, letting Yami see his father being held up by several of his most trusted servants. He seemed pale and unsteady on his feet. "Y-Yami..." he said softly, breathing heavily. "C-come here..." he motioned for Yami to join him. He placed his arm loosely around Yami's waist. "Yami, make sure Yugi is alright. I need to lie down."  
  
"What's going on?" Yami asked, worried.  
  
"I'm just...tired. I need to lie down," he whispered.  
  
Yami grabbed his father's hand. "Make sure he is well taken care of," he said the men helping him out of the room. He stood there watching them, worried.  
  
~~~  
  
Yugi rolled over, yawning. It was morning. He stretched and sat up. He looked around the room, hoping that Kaiba wasn't up yet. That's when he noticed the body lying next to him on top of the blankets. "Kaiba," he said delighted, climbing out of the blankets and lying down next to Kaiba. "I love you," he whispered, wrapping his arms around him and lying his head on his chest.  
  
Kaiba moaned and rolled a bit. He glanced up Yugi. He gasped. "Yugi, I-- "  
  
"You slept in my bed with me," Yugi said softly, stifling a yawn. "You fell asleep finishing the story."  
  
"Yugi, did you...last night, did you...kiss me?"  
  
"Y-yes...please don't be mad. I love you, Kaiba. I want your hand in marriage. Please." Yugi sat up, his hands lightly holding Kaiba's shoulders, gazing at him.  
  
Kaiba looked away. "Please don't ask me that, Yugi. I don't deserve it."  
  
"Oh, but I love you!" Yugi said, hugging himself close to Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba petted the boy's silky hair. "I will marry you," he finally answered, hiding his feeling to cry.  
  
Yugi stared up at Kaiba with shining eyes of joy. Suddenly, Yugi was pressing his lips against Kaiba's into a kiss. Kaiba blinked in surprise, unsure of what to do. He carefully placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders, pulling him a bit closer. He kissed the young prince back, but very carefully.  
  
Yami walked in then, caught by a very striking sight. "What's going on?"  
  
Yugi broke from Kaiba and looked down. "Nothing," he whispered.  
  
"Nothing? This doesn't look like nothing!" He pulled Yugi away from the elf, his eyes narrowing at Kaiba. "Don't you DARE touch him again!"  
  
"I didn't--" Kaiba began, backing away from Yami. He shook his head, denying trying to hurt the young prince. "I didn't--" he tried again, but Yami put his hand up to silence him.  
  
"My father will hear about this. There is no excuse!" He picked Yugi up and held him tightly.  
  
"Stop it, Yami!" Yugi shrieked. "You're hurting me!" He fought against Yami, begging him to stop. "Let go of me!" he screamed.  
  
Yami dropped Yugi and pushed him out of the way. "You will pay for this, Kaiba!"  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Kaiba screamed, backing himself completely against the far wall.  
  
Yami started towards Kaiba, knife in hand, when Yugi grabbed his hand, and with all his might, pulled Yami back. "Stop!" he screamed, breathless.  
  
Yami felled backwards on top of Yugi and Yugi screamed briefly then fell silent. Kaiba swallowed, unable to hear anything but their heavy breathing. From that, he heard Yugi begin to sob and he rushed over. "Yugi, are you--" he gasped, shocked by the sight. Yami laid on top of Yugi, eyes closed, but obviously conscience. Yugi laid flat on his back, eyes and mouth open, shocked. The knife, held in Yami's right hand, was stabbed into Yugi's side.  
  
~~~ 


	5. 05

Ryou awoke, sun shining in his face. A hand blocked the sun's rays from his eyes the minute his eyes opened. "Don't look at the sun," Marik's voice said boredly. Ryou sat up and turned to look at Marik questionably. "You should move from the sun before it gets too bright, too." Ryou continued to stared at him, confused, so Marik sighed, explaining, "Vampires can be in sunlight, but our skin burns easily. Not enough moisture, I guess. You shouldn't stare at it, either, Master says you become paralyzed.  
  
Ryou nodded, drawing his knees up to his chest. "Where is everybody?"  
  
"Bakura is sleeping in the shade and Master is...gone again."  
  
"I don't want Bakura to hate me," he whispered.  
  
"Well, he does. Get over it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For one thing, he found us sleeping next to each other last night," Marik said angrily.  
  
Ryou's eyes widened, both worried and startled by Marik's change in manor from the night before. He seemed much angrier and ready to kill. ~I wonder if it's because Bakura found us. Or maybe he's just angry one minute, crazy the next.~ "I'm sorry," he finally said, unable to think of anything else to say.  
  
"Whatever. I highly doubt it. You probably couldn't care less!" he yelled at Ryou, but barely looked up at the boy.  
  
Bakura walked over to them, crossing his arms. "Are you upsetting him?"  
  
Ryou shook his head. "N-no..."  
  
Bakura turned to Marik. Marik stared at Ryou angrily, eyes murderous. Bakura brushed Marik's hair back, soothing him a bit. Then, without warning, he ran to Ryou, snatching him up with little effort, carrying him by the neck. "Listen you little shit! I don't want you anywhere NEAR Marik or me. Understood?"  
  
Ryou tried to speak, but couldn't. He began kicking his legs, unable to speak. "Ggggllllllphhhh...." Tears began falling down his cheeks. "B-ba- ba..."  
  
"Drop him," Master said coldly. Bakura turned. Master stood there, his hand covering Marik's mouth, leaning in to bite. "I'll kill him, Bakura. Let go of him, right NOW!"  
  
Bakura dropped Ryou in a pile. "Let go of him," he demanded, low in his throat.  
  
"Who do you think you are?! Commanding ME?!"  
  
"Let go of him," Bakura warned.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
Bakura grabbed Ryou again. "I will kill him if you don't let go of Marik RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Ryou began sobbing. "Please, don't! I don't wanna die."  
  
"LET GO OF HIM, BAKURA! NOW!" Marik screamed.  
  
Master knocked his arm into Marik's head, causing Marik to pass out. Master held him up by his wrist. "Come and get him," Master offered, smirking.  
  
Bakura carried Ryou over to Master slowly. "I'll hand him to you if you give me Marik."  
  
Master smiled and dropped Marik onto the ground. "Leave Ryou there. Come here, Bakura."  
  
Marik sat up, his head in his hands. "Bakura, don't. He'll kill you," he whispered, his head throbbing in pain.  
  
Bakura crossed his arms and walked over to Master defiantly and proud. "May I help you, Master?"  
  
Master reached back and brought his arm slamming into Bakura's head. "You're so pathetic!" he screamed, staring down at Bakura next to Marik. "You love him? Do you?! Really?!! Kiss him! Kiss the bastard! I'm not joking! Kiss him!"  
  
Bakura reached to take Marik's face in his hands, but Marik punched him in the gut. "Don't touch me!" he screamed, knocking into Bakura. He began pulling at his hair, screaming. Bakura tried to take Marik in his arms, but he started hitting him over and over. "STOOOOOPPP!!!!" he screamed.  
  
"So he doesn't even care," Master said, smiling. He grabbed Bakura from the ground, throwing him against a tree. "You like not being loved back? Why don't you love me? I promise I won't love you back. I PROMISE," he grinned at Bakura. Bakura narrowed his eyes at Master. "Oh, you think you're such hot shit?" He grabbed Bakura by his hair and knocked his head against the tree. He pulled out the knife and began slicing at his long white locks. He dropped Bakura on the ground next to Marik, who was rolling on the ground, digging his nails into his scalp.  
  
Master spit on Ryou's face and walked out into the woods.  
  
~~~  
  
Kaiba fell to his knees and pulled Yami away from Yugi, carefully moving his hand away. He took Yami in his arms. "Calm down," he whispered, running his hand soothingly down Yami's back. "Just breath, I'll take care of Yugi."  
  
Yami nodded, a bit dazed.  
  
Kaiba left him leaning against the bed and went back to Yugi, who's eyes were closed. He wasn't moving and Kaiba was scared to startled him. He slowly placed his hand on Yugi's chest and whispered, "Yugi? Are you okay?"  
  
Yugi's eyes fluttered open and he gave Kaiba a weak smile. "I couldn't let Yami kill you," he said in his normal speaking voice, as if he was perfectly fine. His hand reached up, waving a bit, to take Kaiba's cheek in his hand.  
  
Kaiba placed his hand on Yugi's, stroking it softly. He gave Yugi a small smile. "You're going to be okay, I promise. I have to keep you awake."  
  
Yugi's eyes glistened with tears, but he nodded slowly. "Okay," he said. "Kaiba, will you marry me?"  
  
Kaiba dropped his hand. "We'll talk about that later, okay?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "Okay."  
  
Kaiba gripped the knife and began to slowly pull it out. Yugi was very calm during the whole thing, smiling up at Kaiba calmly. Kaiba threw the knife aside and began wrapping a bandage around Yugi's chest. "You okay?" he whispered.  
  
Yugi murmured, "Mmmhmmm..."  
  
"Don't go to sleep, Yugi, we have to get you to a doctor. Wake up," he jiggled Yugi a little. "Please, Yugi, wake up. I beg you, wake up."  
  
Yami joined them, running his hand over his brother's forehead. "He has a fever. We need to get him to a doctor."  
  
"I know," he whispered, holding Yugi close.  
  
Yami brushed Yugi's bangs off his sweat-collecting forehead. "I'll carry him," he mumbled and Kaiba obliged. "Stay here," he said, not looking at Kaiba, in an odd voice.  
  
Kaiba closed his eyes, knowing what was going to happen. ~I'm going to take the blame. Fine. Kill me.~ Kaiba had never thought about dying before, but suddenly welcoming it. He sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for the servants to come grab him, watching Yami carried his brother out. ~I know he cares about his brother. Very much. But sometimes his actions are worse than what he's protecting Yugi from.~ He sat quietly, covered in the prince's blood.  
  
He was silent as they grabbed him up, and moved calmly, probably instigating their punched more than if he had fought back. He was thrown in a dark, damp cell-type thing, roughly. He was sprawled out in the corner and he began moving a bit, wrapping his arms around his legs, limply lying his head on the wall. He heard a sound, but was too numb to care.  
  
"Such a pretty elf," a voice said lowly and suddenly Kaiba was lying flat on his back, his arms and legs held down, staring up at a dark face. The face began to laugh and moved into the light so Kaiba could recognize him as the mixed slave they had just bought. He grabbed Kaiba's face in his hands and pulled him into a demanding kiss. "You don't plan to live much longer, do you?"  
  
Kaiba didn't move, didn't blink, didn't stop breathing, though, either.  
  
The slave slammed Kaiba's head down and all Kaiba could see was red. Then black. Then nothing.  
  
~~~  
  
"He didn't do anything!" Yugi shrieked, trying to jump up.  
  
"Stop moving, my prince," the doctor said softly, holding him down.  
  
"Yugi, he was kissing you!" Yami exclaimed in disbelief. "Even if he didn't stab you!"  
  
"I demand to speak to father now!"  
  
The doctor shrugged at Yami. "He's stopped bleeding. He really should discuss this with the king; with his father."  
  
Yami nodded slowly. "Can you walk?" he asked softly.  
  
Yugi nodded and jumped up from the table. "Fine, perfectly."  
  
Yami took Yugi by the shoulder, leading him to their father's sleeping chambers.  
  
~~~ 


	6. 06

Kaiba woke soon after be knocked out, in the slave's arms. He was sitting against the wall, pulling Kaiba close to his body. "Go to sleep little baby, go to sleep little baby," the boy sang creepily, rocking back and forth. He sang into Kaiba's neck, breathing heavily on it. "Mother's gone away and daddy isn't home, don't need nobody but the baaaby..." he sang, then began licking at Kaiba's neck. "You're awake, aren't you?" he whispered.  
  
Kaiba jerked away from him. "Don't touch me, mutt!" he yelled.  
  
The boy held him closer, jerking him close against his body. "Shhh, go to sleep little baby," he began singing again. "Go to slee--arugh..."  
  
Kaiba jabbed his elbow into the boy's chest. He stood up quickly, kicking the slave in the chest. "You better back off, you crazy--" he broke off, unable to identify the boy. He also noticed the boy was on all fours, staring at the ground, breathing heavily. "What are you?" he asked softly.  
  
"No one's ever asked me that," he said softly. "I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Kaiba whispered.  
  
"I don't know what the hell my parents were and looking at me, how the hell would you expect me to know what I am?" He stood up, uneasily and his eyes seemed to stop burning and his step seemed less intimidating. He paced a bit uneasily, scratching at the back of his head. "Mutt? Perfect description. Part black elf, part white, part...I don't know...fox? Cat?"  
  
"What?" Kaiba asked confused. Suddenly, a tail became noticeable from behind him. "Oh my god..." he whispered. "I thought there wasn't any of...you left."  
  
The boy shrugged. "Rare case, I suppose."  
  
"You're...amazing..." Kaiba began walking around the boy, staring at him.  
  
"Amazing? No one will ever want me," he whispered, clenching his fists. "Never..."  
  
Kaiba wrapped his arms around the boy's bare chest, pulling himself against his back. He was a few inches taller than him, so he had some control over him.  
  
The boy sucked in a harsh breath, feeling uneasy. "Wh-what are you--"  
  
Suddenly, Kaiba turned him around quickly and pressed his lips against the boy's. "I want you," he demanded.  
  
The boy sucked in a shocked breath, pressing his hand against Kaiba to get some space between them. "D-don't do this. Don't lie to me. Back off," he said through clenched teeth.  
  
Kaiba ignored him and took the boy's face in his hands and pressed his lips against his again. "What is your name?" he whispered.  
  
"I don't have one," he said through clenched teeth, beginning to get angry.  
  
"Then I will call you Katsuya," he whispered, leaning in for another kiss.  
  
~~~  
  
Yami peeked into his father's room. "Father?"  
  
"Come in," a weak voice said.  
  
Yami led Yugi in. "Father, Yugi--"  
  
"You're wounded!" He sat up, worried. "Get in here, what's wrong? What happened?"  
  
Yugi walked to his father past several slaves and servants. "I'm fine, I'm fine. What's going on?" he asked, looking around.  
  
Kaitio held his arms open. "Come here, Yugi. Tell me what happened." He took his boy into his arms and held him close. He began stroking his hair, holding him close. "Yugi, what's wrong?"  
  
"Kaiba and Yami...Kaiba and I...we...I..." Yugi stammered, lying against his father. "Yami was going to kill Kaiba," he finally whispered.  
  
Kaitio looked around. "Everyone, clear out. I need to talk to my sons."  
  
Yami sat down in a chair, and looked down at his lap.  
  
"Okay, Yugi, start again, what happened?"  
  
"Yami accidentally stabbed me. He drew a knife on Kaiba because he saw me and him kissing."  
  
"Why did he kiss you?" Kaitio asked sternly.  
  
"He-he didn't. I...I kissed him."  
  
Kaitio shot Yami a strange look. "Where is he now?"  
  
"Father, I want to marry him!" Yugi burst out.  
  
"What happened last night?" Kaitio insisted, almost frantic.  
  
"He was telling me a story. And I kissed him and asked him to marry me. I think he's scared of what you will--"  
  
"No!" Kaitio burst out. "You are not to marry him!"  
  
Even Yami stared at Kaitio shocked. "Why not? Elves are free creatures, right? And sodomy is no longer illegal."  
  
"It's one thing to have a concubine or a whore, it's quite another for two males to marry each other! The answer is no, Yugi. Kaiba may be your servant and whore, but nothing else. You will find a nice woman to marry. Is that understood?"  
  
Yugi stared at his father, eyes filled with tears. His father had never taken such a harsh tone with either of them, let alone Yugi. Yami was his pride and Yugi his joy. Yugi stepped back, scared. "Wh-wh..."  
  
"You're being too harsh," a soft voice murmured.  
  
"Who's there?" Yami burst out with.  
  
A thin, pale man walked in carefully from Kaitio's sitting chambers. "My name is Kurio," he said softly, like he wasn't used to talking.  
  
Kaitio shot a cold look to him.  
  
The man's turquoise hair, same shade as Kaitio's, was butchered close to his head and their was a noticeable impression on his neck and wrists where chains must have been strained against for many years. His eyes were hollow looking, but had fear and pain and suspicion in them, too. He had the look of a man who had not been around people for a long time.  
  
"Get out of here!" Kaitio screamed, then doubled over in coughing.  
  
Yami walked towards Kurio, who backed off, scared. "Do what he says. I don't know who you are, but you are obviously not wanted, I--"  
  
"Yami," Yugi whispered, taking his hand. "Don't hurt him. He's scared."  
  
Yami looked down at Yugi, eyes softening. He looked back at Kurio. "What do you want?"  
  
He looked around helplessly, as if the answer was in the air. "I..." he trailed off.  
  
"He looks like Father," Yugi breathed, wide-eyed.  
  
"He is my brother," Kaitio spoke gently. "My twin, actually."  
  
Suddenly the resemblance was over-whelming. Kurio stepped back, uneasy at the two sets of eyes staring at him. "I just...please don't hurt me," he whispered like a child.  
  
"He's broken," Kaitio commented lamely. "I killed the slave he loved and he's been a child ever since."  
  
"And you're going to die now, too," Kurio whispered. "Just like Father."  
  
"What?" Yugi whispered. "Father? What does he mean?"  
  
"I am sick, Yugi. Men of the royal family die early in their life. I've lasted quite a bit longer than I expected."  
  
"I am going to die early?" Yami looked panicked.  
  
"No..." He sighed. "Sit down you two. There's something I need to tell you.  
  
"Most people are born into poverty, a few people have privileges, and even less are truly blessed. It always depends on your parents. We carry our parent's burden and receive our parents privileges. Things are different for you two. You've received the privileges without being born into it. I... Yugi, Yami, you are not my sons. Not by birth. It was painful to watch my father die and to know I'd be doing the same to my sons. I never wanted that to happen. When I married your mother, I had no intention of having children with her. It was a responsibility, it was a necessity, but it certainly wasn't love.  
  
"Don't misinterpret this. I cared for her. I really did. But I didn't love her and she didn't love me. She loved a man name Shiai Mouto. With my permission and request, she bore two children. I then took and raised you as my sons. I love you both as my sons and to me you are my sons. The world recognizes you two as my sons. The only people who knew different are Shiai, his father, and me. I--"  
  
Yami stared at his father, detached. "You...I..."  
  
Yugi climbed up on the bed and threw himself into Kaitio's arms, sobbing. "You're lying," he accused softly.  
  
Kaitio began stroking Yugi's soft hair. "I'm sorry. But I'm not. I still love you like my sons. More than that. I never wanted children and when you were here...it was absolutely wonderful. Please don't hate me. I--"  
  
"Will you just stop it?!" Yami burst out. "Fine, you're not my father. And now I must lie to my people as the 'rightful' heir."  
  
"Yami, you have more right than anyone. Your mother was queen, and her sons are heirs."  
  
Yami whirled away from him. "You are a liar. You lied to me. My entire life. And you lie now. You don't love us as your sons. You love Yugi, but you've never loved me. Fine."  
  
"Yami, you are *wrong*. Please don't do this."  
  
"Do what? Upset my dying 'father'?" He whirled around, walking out of the room.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kaitio called after him.  
  
"To go see my real father," he snapped back at him.  
  
***  
  
Hey, me, the author. I've kinda decided that this story isn't worth continuing. Unless you think so. So tell me in your reviews if it's worth continuing or if this is just really lame. Any ideas would be a big help, too. 


	7. 07

Katsuya pushed against Kaiba. "Don't fucking touch me!" he screamed. His hand came reeling back, then slammed into the brunette's face with full force.  
  
Kaiba fell back, staring at the creature before him. He was scary. And yet so beautiful. He tried to sit up but felt too dizzy only after raising his head an inch. "I don't want to hurt you," he whispered, rolling onto his side.  
  
"That's funny," he breathed. "Because *hurting* is exactly what I plan on doing to you." He sunk to his knees, next to the elf, and began running his fingers over the pale exposed skin.  
  
Kaiba began sobbing, his frail body shaking. Katsuya was shocked by this, and stopped, watching him. "You put up a good front, don't you? Dancing for those humans?"  
  
"They're a lot better than you'd think."  
  
"Keep telling yourself that. They only want to hurt you."  
  
"No, they don't. Yugi...Yugi loves me."  
  
"The prince? When will you learn, Kaiba? You're a pawn in a game. A game set up to make sure you loose. There's no place for creatures like us."  
  
Kaiba dug his fists into his eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling.  
  
~~~  
  
"What do you want, Yugi?" Kaitio asked softly.  
  
"To marry Kaiba. I can do that, right?" He looked at his father with wide, innocent eyes.  
  
Kaitio looked down. "You may do whatever pleases you. And if that elf is included in that, then I will give you my blessing."  
  
Yugi climbed into his father's arms. "I still love you, Father."  
  
~~~  
  
Bakura grabbed Ryou by the hair and led him deep into the woods, throwing him against a tree. "Look here you little whore. You don't *touch* Marik, is that understood? I don't want to see you EVER look at him the way I saw you. He's MINE, okay?"  
  
Ryou nodded, trying not to cry. "I promise."  
  
"You're just a pest and no one wants you! You're one more person to share a kill with. You're one more person to irritate Master. And you're one more person--"  
  
"To distract Master FROM you," Ryou spoke, then instantly regretted it as Bakura hit him hard, splitting his lip. No blood flowed.  
  
"You never interrupt me, is that understood? After Master, you listen to me. I'm in charge when Master's not here. That understood?"  
  
Ryou nodded.  
  
"There's something I want you to do, Ryou. That's your name, right?" Ryou nodded. Bakura studied him carefully. "You are to kill an animal. Something small, like a rabbit or fox. I want you to carelessly drink from it so the taste is still on your lips. I want you to leave it where Master can easily find it. I want you to be punished by Master. Is that understood?"  
  
Ryou nodded again. Then softly whispered, "How do I kill it?"  
  
"You'll be able to run a lot faster than you think. Then you break its neck and drink just like Master does from you. Any thing else you need to be explain, you worthless excuse for a being?"  
  
Ryou shook his head. "No Bakura. I'll help you and Marik escape."  
  
Bakura hit him again. "You don't know my plan at all, understand? You can assume all you want."  
  
Ryou nodded, but knew better.  
  
~~~  
  
"Kaiba!" Yugi exclaimed, rushing into the dungeon.  
  
Katsuya watched him with contempt. "You want that?" he asked, jerking his thumb at the huddled pile of a sobbing elf.  
  
Yugi looked at Katsuya with surprise. "You shouldn't be in here."  
  
"But I am. Go get your little servant and leave before I hurt you."  
  
Yugi looked at Katsuya surprised. He had been told the slave didn't have any intelligence and by holding him, they were doing the poor creature a favor. "I want you for a servant."  
  
Katsuya closed his eyes and smiled. "Despite what Daddy tells you, you can't have everything. Of course, he's not even your real father."  
  
Yugi and Kaiba both looked at Katsuya started. "And how do you know about that?" Yugi asked rigidly.  
  
"That's my secret."  
  
Kaiba got up uneasily, limping a bit. "What has your father decided to do with me, Prince?"  
  
"He says I can marry you."  
  
"And your brother won't like it."  
  
They decided to ignore the blonde's comments, even as freakishly true they were.  
  
"Then I except the engagement, Prince," Kaiba said half-heartedly, bending in on one knee in front of his soon-to-be husband.  
  
"Like you have a choice. 'Oh, no, sorry Prince, I refuse. You're sad? Then kill me.'"  
  
Yugi looked at the prisoner uneasily. "We have to hurry with the prepositions so my father can--"  
  
"Be there. He's dying."  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened. "Is that true? Yami will be king?"  
  
Yugi stared at Katsuya, troubled. "How did you know that?"  
  
"When Yami's king, he'll find a way to kill your little elf wife, Prince Yugi."  
  
Kaiba took Yugi by the hand and led him out of the dungeon, both of them nervous around the eccentric crossbreed.  
  
~~~  
  
"Shiai and Solomon Mouto. Stop right there."  
  
The two men turned around from closing up they're shop. "Yes, Prince Yami?" Solomon asked respectively.  
  
"Don't give me either of that! I know who you two are."  
  
Shiai stepped towards Yami carefully. "And what would that be, Prince Yami?"  
  
"Enough with the bullshit. The *emperor* told me the truth."  
  
Shiai gave Solomon an uneasy look. "Can I have a few minutes?" 


	8. 08

Yugi led Kaiba along by the hand. "My father wants to see you."  
  
Kaiba bent in and picked up Yugi. "Come along."  
  
Yugi pouted. "I'm not a little kid anymore, Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba stopped, setting him down. "I'm sorry," he said softly. He began walking past him.  
  
Yugi ran after him. "Kaiba, are you--"  
  
"Fine. Just fine, Prince."  
  
~~~  
  
The two multi-colored haired men walked together on part of the royal beach.  
  
"How may I help you?" Shiai asked softly, trailing a few steps behind the royal son.  
  
"How could he lie to me?" Yami asked angrily. "If he claims to love me so damn much, how could he keep this from me?"  
  
"I believe he wanted you to love him back, Prince Yami."  
  
"If I really am your son, then don't call me that."  
  
Shiai rested his hand on Yami's arm, stopping him. "Yami, please don't jump down my throat. I was uncomfortable about the whole situation myself. But I loved your mother, and so, yes, I was being selfish in one form or another and didn't worry about how it was going to affect things."  
  
"You're an asshole!" Yami shrieked, pushing against Shiai. "You only care about yourself!"  
  
Shiai pushed him back. "And what about *you,* Prince?" He leaned in close. "Poor little prince. He's had it so rough. You're mad at Kaitio because he's not your father. You're mad at me because you think I'm something I'm not. I was a twelve-year-old in love with a girl. I'm sorry you had to learn about this, because you certainly seemed a lot happier without having even seen me." Shiai began walking away.  
  
"Do you even care?!" Yami yelled after him.  
  
"You're my son, Yami! I'd loved to be a part of your life! But Kaitio had more for you than I could ever get you. He had money and status and-- Can you be any better than where you're at? You're the eldest prince for god's sake!"  
  
"I'm not his son!"  
  
"YES YOU ARE! Just because he didn't have sex with your mother doesn't mean he doesn't love you any less. He probably loves you more than I ever could because he KNOWS you! I'm sorry, Yami." He walked up to Yami, trailing his fingers over Yami's face. "There's no denying the resemblance, is there?" He let out a deep breath. "What do you want from me, Yami?"  
  
"Kaitio's dying."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I don't think I can handle being Emperor."  
  
"I think you can. Any *real* concerns, Yami?"  
  
Yami smiled. "I think I'm going to miss him."  
  
"Of course you will. Maybe you should tell him that."  
  
Yami nodded, beginning to walk across the beach back home.  
  
Shiai called after him, "If you ever need anything, Yami, I'll be there for you."  
  
"I know."  
  
~~~  
  
Ryou sat under the tree in the shade, trying to avoid the sun.  
  
Marik walked by him, then stopped suddenly stop, back tracking. "Can I sit here?"  
  
"I rather you didn't," Ryou said softly. "I don't think Bakura would like that."  
  
"Bakura isn't my boss, Ryou."  
  
Ryou looked down. "He'd like to hurt me, Marik. He wants an excuse. So if you want to mess with me, you might as well just kill me."  
  
Marik grabbed him, stood him up, and stuck his tongue down his throat.  
  
~~~  
  
Kaiba sucked in his breath. He had only seen the king a day ago, and here he was, already pale and sunken in. "Hello Kaiba," he said dryly.  
  
Kaiba fell to his knees on the side of Kaitio's bed. "I know I've failed you."  
  
Kaitio shook his hand. "No, no, no." His shaking, unsteady hand took Kaiba's hand in his. "You don't love him, do you?"  
  
Kaiba shook his head. "No."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Kaiba sighed, burying his head into the blankets. "You can't leave me with Yami."  
  
Kaitio gave a short laugh. "Someone said the same thing about me to my father as he died. Yami just needs his pride broken." He trailed his fingers through Kaiba's hair. "Silly elf."  
  
~~~  
  
Bakura watched Marik take the boy and stick his tongue down his throat. Master tightened a hand on his shoulder. "Jealous?"  
  
Bakura turned away from them. "No, of course not. It was just sex, right?"  
  
Master began sucking on his earlobe. His teeth clenched down on the lobe. He grabbed onto his shoulders and began pulling down his shirt. He ran his tongue down Bakura's spine. "What do you want me to do, Bakura? Kill my new little toy?"  
  
Bakura turned around suddenly and grabbed Master into a kiss. 


	9. 09

~~Hey, I know Kaiba's his last name. Someone pointed that out. Reason why I use it: same reason I use Katsuya. I just like the name better. But it actually plays a role in this. Again, thank you for the comments and feedback and know that if you'd like a reply to your review, supply you email address. ^_~ ~~  
  
***Several Random Days Later***  
  
"He's getting worse!" someone yelled.  
  
There was a rush to the Royal Bedroom as Kaitio erupted with coughs.  
  
Yami started into the room, but his new personal servant stopped him. "Wait, Prince."  
  
"What do you want?!" he yelled.  
  
Katsuya stood up, passing Yami a glass of blue liquid. "Make him drink this. It will soothe his throat."  
  
Yami looked at it with contempt. "It will probably kill him," he spat at the young mix.  
  
"Like I want you to be king any time soon."  
  
Yami smacked him hard, spilling the glass of liquid all over him. "Don't ever speak to me like that again!" he yelled. He lowered his voice, leaning in. "You better run fast and hide well. There will be a punishment waiting for you."  
  
Yami turned on his heel and walk into the emperor's room. "How is he doing?" he asked a group of healers.  
  
"Terrible, Prince. Nothing seems to be helping, or even soothing him."  
  
Yami made his way to the bed, kneeling down next to the dying man. "How are you doing?" he asked softly. He took Kaitio's trembling hand in his.  
  
Kaitio instantly relaxed his face. "Yami...you're here." He smiled as he reached up and ran his hand over his son's face.  
  
Yami smiled back, then noticed something. "Father, your eyes..."  
  
"I can't see, Son."  
  
Yami sucked in a shaky breath. "Are they doing everything they can for you?"  
  
Kaitio chuckled. "There's no reason to kill anyone, Yami. They are doing fine jobs."  
  
Yami sat there for a minute, stunned. "H-how much longer?"  
  
"Hard to say, Yami. Neither my father nor his father lived to get this bad."  
  
"Why are you fighting it?" He squeezed Kaitio's hand hard.  
  
"I don't want to give up without a fight."  
  
Yami climbed onto the bed next to his father, laying his head on his chest. "Please don't die," he whispered.  
  
Kaitio brushed his fingers through his son's hair. "I love you, Yami. Did you track down Shiai?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Do you feel any better?"  
  
"He promised he'd be there if I needed him. I just..."  
  
"I'm sorry." Kaitio whispered, staring through his unseeing eyes at the ceiling. "I wanted children so bad, without the risks. I didn't want your children to have to watch you die. I love you so much, Yami. Yugi, too."  
  
~~~  
  
"Come here, Pet."  
  
Katsuya hissed.  
  
Yami kneeled down next to the mix breed. "What are you doing in there?"  
  
Katsuya scooted further under the bed.  
  
"Hiding? You hiding from me?" Yami asked amusedly.  
  
There was no answer, so Yami began to study the boy. His eyes glowed, like a cat's. He had a very cat-like demeanor no matter what he was doing.  
  
"Part cat?"  
  
"What?" Katsuya growled.  
  
"You're obviously a hybrid*. What kind?"  
  
Katsuya's tail flickered in warning. "I don't know."  
  
"How can you not know?"  
  
"I don't know my parents." He flattened his lips and ears. "Leave me alone," he growled through his teeth.  
  
Yami extended his hand. "I don't want to hurt you," he whispered, reaching towards Katsuya.  
  
Katsuya reacted on reflex, tearing his claw-like nails through Yami's skin.  
  
Yami fell back, clutching his bleeding arm close to himself. "You...you..."  
  
"I didn't mean--" Katsuya jumped out from under the bed. "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry..."  
  
Yami twisted away from him. "Stay away from me!"  
  
Katsuya grabbed him by the shoulder, turning him to face him. "Let me see it!" He grabbed Yami's hand, forcing the arm under his face. "It's not a big deal," he said softly. He ran his palm over the broken skin, massaging it. "You royalty are so delicate." He lifted his hand up, revealing healed skin.  
  
Yami jumped, surprised. "How did you...?" His eyes widened. "You have to come see my father. Now." He grabbed Katsuya by the hand and led him off.  
  
~~~  
  
*Hybrid--crossbreed. But, more specifically, half-human, half-animal. Like furriesor anthros, I guess. Special names for some of them: nekojin: half cat. Koinujin: half dog. Youko: half fox. Doragon: half dragon. You get the idea.  
  
~~~  
  
"Marik," Master said softly. "Come here."  
  
Marik crawled over to him. "Yes?"  
  
"See your little boyfriend?"  
  
Marik gasped at the sight of Bakura. He was naked, save a rope tied around his wrists, and covered in deep cuts. "What did you do?!"  
  
"You hurt his feelings, you know that? He'll never admit it, but it's true."  
  
Marik threw himself onto Bakura. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, please forgive me, Bakura!" He began sobbing in Bakura's shoulder, but Bakura knocked him away.  
  
"Don't touch me," he growled, pushing Marik away.  
  
"Un, un, ah..." Master warned, grabbing the rope tied around Bakura's wrists. He looped it around and hung it over Bakura's neck. Had he been alive, he'd suffocate.  
  
Of course, either way, Bakura couldn't talk. Still, he jumped up and kicked Master into the chest, knocking him down. Surprised at the onslaught, Master could do nothing. Bakura managed to twist the rope from his neck, giving him slack to gag Master. "You'll pay for this! You'll pay for all of it! We're not toys, Master! We were human beings!" Bakura dug his teeth into his Master's neck, killing him.  
  
Marik and Ryou stared, shocked. "You...you killed him," Ryou whispered.  
  
Bakura buried his face in his hands, sobbing for what may be the only time in front of people. Marik sat next to him, taking him in his arms. "It's okay," he whispered, rubbing his back. "It's over." 


End file.
